


Homecoming

by Astral_Stellar_Angel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Homecoming, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Stellar_Angel/pseuds/Astral_Stellar_Angel
Summary: Padmé welcome Anakin home after one of his deployments.Takes place during the Clone Wars.





	Homecoming

Padmé stared excitedly at her commlink and the message that was on it from her husband.

_I’m coming home tonight._

A thrill went through her everytime Anakin referred to her apartment as home, that he felt comfortable enough to do so. She knew how unhappy he could get at the Temple and the more the Council treated him like he wasn’t an equal, the more unhappy he was.

She could hardly blame him. The Council treated him badly in the meetings she had been in with them and the Chancellor. It saddened her that a group that considered him their ‘Chosen One’ could treat him that way, though Anakin always pulled a face when she asked what that was about.

If it wasn’t for this Sith-damned war, she knew he would be home with her. But he was too noble to abandon Ahsoka and Obi-Wan in the midst of battle. And they had already discussed that he wanted to see Ahsoka’s training through to her knighting before he left.

He had murmured too many times late into the night about leaving the Order, about their marriage being made public, about him settling down into a job like a mechanic. She knew he’d miss the adventure and excitement and could talk to him easily into being her freelance Jedi protector on long diplomatic missions.

He seemed so at peace when he talked about the future like that, their fingers curled together as they lounged in bed. Their time together was always so short and Anakin was so tactile a person that he loved touching her, holding her. He brushed her hair better than her handmaidens, gently, sensually, sweeping it off to one side and kissing down her neck and shoulders when he was done. And Stars could that man kiss.

A wave of loneliness washed over her. He had been on this last deployment for so long. She worried about him. Despite his brief moments of insanity on Tatooine after losing his mother, Anakin was the most gentle person she had ever met and one of the fiercest. He was a contradiction and she knew he didn’t quite fit as a Jedi. Too full of passion and love for being what the Order wanted.

He talked about the future a lot. Where they would live, how her political career would continue, their family. He wanted children desperately, wanted the large family that he hadn’t had as a child. He adored her nieces and she had to admit that any time she had seen him with them, it made her heart feel like it might burst.

Besides, the thought of Anakin cradling their baby in his arms, the kind of father he’d be, kind of turned her on and she rubbed her thighs together.

She missed him so much.

She wanted to look her best for him. A small, almost cruel part of her wanted to show him what he was missing out of, wanted to tease him a little. She dropped her hand between her legs, pressing her fingers against herself to try to relieve a little of the tension that had built up thinking about her husband. He always made the best faces when she teased him. His reactions to her lingerie were always a turn on, but the best part of it was how he reacted once he got her out of it.

She rubbed lightly, then slipped her hand under the waistband of her skirt to tease her clit slightly through her underwear. She bit her lip to keep silent. She was in her office and this was hardly suitable, but she kind of liked the idea that any minute the door could open and someone could find her like this. She thought about slipping her fingers inside herself, but that might be taking it just a bit too far for this setting with the door unlocked.

Her panties were already drenched and were causing such delicious friction. She was so wet that she was almost swollen feeling. It didn’t take much before she was tumbling over the edge, but it was a mostly unsatisfactory release. Her fingers had become a poor substitute for Anakin’s.

She kept going, thinking about her husband’s long fingers stroking inside of her, the calloused tips scraping gently against her walls. Sometimes he used his durasteel hand and that caused a completely different set of sensations up her body. They were usually cooler than the rest of him and the contrast made her shiver. Sometimes he would keep his glove on as he touched her, the synth leather covered in her juices, and then he’d have her lick the fingers clean.

She barely kept in the gasp at the thought.

She came again, stroking herself through her orgasm. Her panties were soaked, but there was nothing she could do about it here right now. At home, she might have pulled out a vibrator to finish herself off and just lay there in their bed, boneless, wet, and naked until Anakin came home.

She had done that before to him. His response had them not leaving the bed for three days. His commlink was completely filled with demands that he return to the Temple from wherever he had disappeared to before he grudgingly left.

Padmé sighed heavily, pulling her fingers from her skirt. They were wet enough that she put them in her mouth to clean them off. Rabé would kill her if she had to clean cum off of the Nubian silk.

Work seemed rather unappealing now and she was having trouble focusing as she counted down how long before she could go home. She finally gave up, apologizing to Teckla on the way out. She told her aide that she had a severe headache and wasn’t going to be in and wasn’t to be disturbed for anything less than the Separatists invading Naboo or Coruscant.

The apartment was empty. She hated how empty it felt when Anakin wasn’t there. He tried to act so Core World Jedi, but he was still a desert boy at heart. The curtains were always flung wide when he was there and it was always warm in the apartment because he’d turn the heater up, despite it being the middle of the summer.

And his aversion to baths had been hilarious and heartbreaking. No people should be so lacking in clean water.

She tried not to take as many baths anymore. Anakin had been horrified at how much water she used to clean herself, and even more so when he found she drained it after each use. Despite that, he would climb in the tub with her, washing her hair and using some sort of desert scrub over her body that made her skin feel like silk.

She knew he only did it for two reasons. One was the proximity to her because he was so touch-starved the rest of the time. Obi-Wan wasn’t exactly the kind of person that went around giving hugs and tucking kids into their beds. The other reason he joined her was because she ran the baths so hot and he liked being that warm.

So instead of taking a lingering bath like she had planned, she instead took a shower and used the extra time to pick out a set of delicate lingerie, considering each color and style carefully before settling on a lacy black pair that she knew her husband loved on her. She doubted he had ever given much thought to women's undergarments before he had married her, though he made helping her into it as much of a tease as taking it off.

Her hair she left down, brushing it out as letting it air dry into its natural waves. She closed her eyes as she sat at her dressing table, imagining him with her. It was about then, as she was brushing out the tangles in her mostly dried hair, that she felt a pair of lips on her neck and the hairbrush leave her hands.

“Ani,” she whimpered.

“I’m here, angel,” he murmured as his lips left her throat. He tilted her face up to his and captured her lips. She let out a noise that he managed to drag from her constantly, a half whine and half moan, as his tongue stroked her mouth. Her hands reached up to him, grasping at his neck and the back of his head.

Stars, she missed him so much.

He had a slight smirk on his face when he pulled back and she blushed. He did say that despite her not being Force Sensitive, she did project rather often across their bond.

But then his smirk softened, his eyes taking on that look that he only gave her. “I missed you too, my love,” he told her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “Is this all for me?”

She scolded at him. “Don’t act coy. You know damn well it is.”

He smirked again, grabbing her hand from where it was running through his hair and kissing her fingers.

“And I appreciate it completely.” He lifted her off the chair with little effort, bringing her over to the bed to spread her out. “Beautiful.” He kissed her again. “Absolutely beautiful.”

She tugged him to her. Her fingers worked at his clothes, the complicated armor, and tunic. He pushed them over his head and she kissed his chest. His body was beautiful to her. He was muscular from all the training he had had and had kept it up. He had been tanned when he had first come to Coruscant, but had lost some of his tan over the years. Due to battlefield conditions and sunbathing on the veranda when he came home to her, he had gained some of it again. He was left only in his pants, but even that was too much clothing for being apart for so long.

That was until his fingers reached down between her legs and her mind started to blank out. His fingers stroked her through her panties and she squirmed. Moisture drip out of her and she felt it pool in her underwear. His fingers pushed the flimsy fabric aside, teasing her entrance. “Gods, you’re so wet,” he whispered in her ear, “You’re always so wet for me.”

She groaned in response. She needed him inside her so badly.

She pulled blindly at the button on his pants until they opened. He shuffled slightly, pushing his pants down his hips, even as her hand palmed his cock.

“More,” she begged, “Please Ani.”

Anakin leaned forward and kissed her lips.

“Of course, angel.”

Padmé groaned loudly he removed his hands from her. He hooked his fingers in her panties and dragged them down her hips. He knelt before her, giving her clit a kiss. His mouth moved lower, parting her folds with his tongue.

“Ani!” She cried as she gushed more. The look her husband was giving her was sinful, a cross between self-satisfaction and adoration.

She gasped as one of his calloused fingers replaced his tongue. She cried his name when they pushed inside her, pressing on the spot that never failed to make her shriek. His durasteel hand slid up her stomach and he pressed slightly there. It somehow made his fingers inside her feel even better and she clenched around them, her legs tightening around his head as her hands threaded into his hair, guiding him to where she needed him.

Anakin, bless him, got the hint and moved his mouth from her entrance to her clit, gently lapping until she squeezed tight around his fingers, thrashing violently. It felt like her whole world narrowed down to where his lips had sucked in her clit, the pressure and his fingers stroking and pressing inside her sending her tumbling over the edge.

She cried out wordlessly as he kept sucking, her vision spotting out. She felt more of her wetness gush out of her and felt her husband lap it up and push his tongue beside his fingers, thrusting them in and out. “Ani!”

Wave after wave passed over her.

“Please, please,” she sobbed, not even knowing what she was begging for. He spread his fingers inside her as he thrust and she cried out again. “Ani!”

Her head couldn’t be attached to her body. It didn’t feel like it was.

When her visioned cleared, Anakin had stopped licking and his fingers were no longer inside her. He looked very much like the Lothcat who had gotten the cream.

“Get up here,” she reached for him. He scaled her body, kissing her stomach and the spot between her breasts as he went.

She was so lucky. Anakin was always so attentive a lover, even when he didn’t get off himself. She remembered complaining to Sabé and Dormé when she had other lovers and they hadn’t made her cum. It was something she had never had with Anakin. Even on their wedding night, when he had been so embarrassed and too excited, he had put his mouth to work, lapping his cum out of her until she saw stars. When he had kissed her after, he had tasted like the two of them.

She kissed him now, savoring the taste of him that was uniquely Anakin underneath the flavors of herself. His fingers stroked her thigh, moving up to a spot by her hip that always made her squirm.

‘Ani,” she breathed, stilled gasping, “Don’t tease.”

He chuckled against her mouth, fingers still moving until they were wet again. “I don’t tease, Angel. I fully intend to follow through.”

His mouth slid to her throat, sucking gently on her pulse point as his fingers teased her entrance. She clenched around emptiness and whined.

“Patience, my love,” he murmured into her skin.

“Please!”

She was still sensitive after the last time, so his fingers had barely curled inside her, mouth sucking on her throat, before she came again. She shrieked wildly, thrashing and thrusting up into his hand, desperate for more.

She let out a sharp gasp as his fingers slipped from her, only to be replaced with his cock. He slipped inside easily, slowly, painstakingly slow. No wonder he had wanted her so wet, to go so slow. Anakin was by no means small, but he knew how to use it. She was never more than pleasantly sore after making love with him.

He bottomed out in her, his pelvis brushing her clit. Stars, he was so big! She felt completely full, but in the most delicious sort of way.

“Ani, please,” she begged as he stayed perfectly still inside her. She could see in the way that his muscles tensed that he was just barely holding on. He clearly wanted to regain some control before he fell apart. She liked him like this, on the edge of falling over. She clenched around him deliberately.

“Gods, Padmé!” He groaned, buried his head into her neck. She ran her fingers over his back, nails racking gently, carefully missing the scars there. He shuttered, taking a deep breath before he thrust a little harder than he probably intended. She squeezed her eyes tight as he hit something that made her head arch back.

Stars, was it always like this?

Anakin liked to go so slow when he got home like he was memorizing her. There would be time for hard and fast later, but he needed this as much as she did now.

“Ani, more,” she pleaded, “Please more!”

He pulled back and thrust again. Each time got progressively fast, shakier as he lost his control a little bit more. She loved knowing she could do this to him. He was always so unshakeable as a Jedi that when he was home with her, he was just human.

His mouth sought out hers, his hands moving up and down her body. She moaned against his lips, fingers tangling into his hair. His tongue pressed through her lips and she lifted her head to give him better access, pulling him as close as she could. She wanted all of him, she thought as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He broke the kiss, breathing heavy as he laid his forehead against hers. His eyes were still squeezed tight and her fingers traced his face, his scar over his eye, kissing it as she went. He was beautiful like this.

“Padmé,” he whispered hoarsely, seeking her mouth again. She silenced him with a kiss, holding on tightly as her body trembled and her vision behind her eyelids whited out. He felt like an anchor to her, even as his body began to shake with effort. He twitched deep inside her, stilling his movements, muttering muffled words against her lips as he came inside her with a groan. She moaned as wetness flooded her.

He swallowed whatever she might have said when she came back down, kissing her thoroughly enough to leave her boneless. Or perhaps that was the three mind-numbing orgasms he had given her.

He rolled off of her and she let out an involuntary cry at the loss of his weight and warmth. He tugged her on top of him, still inside her. She lay her cheek against his chest, pressing her lips against his heart.

His fingers stroked her back, landing on the clasp of her bra. He popped the clasp and dragged it down her arms. He knew how much she hated sleeping in those things and right now she was feeling very sleepy. His lips pressed against her head as her eyes fought to stay open.

“Sleep, Padmé,” he murmured, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

With that, she finally gave up on the fight and fell asleep to the gentle movement of him breathing.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing smut. Let me know how I did.


End file.
